Ball (Powder Game)
Ball is object implented in 6.6 version of Powder Game. In versions 6.7, 6.8, and 7.0, element absorption properties were added. Properties *If it starts moving horizontally it can move forever. *When ball reaches a corner, it starts "climbing" on a block wall. *Going through loop doesn't destroy it like other objects. *A total of 50 balls can be on the screen at a time. *The speed of the ball will never decrease as long as it is traveling on a continuous, repeating path. *Balls can have water, ice, salt, fire, seed, gunpowder, wood, fan, oil, clone, soapy, or seawater attributes. *When multiple Balls are put on the same spot they stack. Reactions with materials All Balls *Balls bounce from elements and block. Various balls bounce from various elements, excluding fan. *Balls can pass through Gas, Bird, and liquids that don't destroy the ball without moving at all. *Balls slide on most elements like its on ice. *If the dot limit is 999 or lower, the ball will not turn into dots after destruction. Powder Ball (no attribute) *Turns into powder on contact with water, seawater, nitro, oil, acid, and soapy. *Burns on contact with a lighter element, charged metal or charged glass. Water Ball *Turns into Ice Ball on contact with ice or snow. *Turns into Seawater Ball after absorbing 20 dots of salt. *Jumps off water. *Makes holes in torch, similar to bomb, but without shrapnels. *Rusts surface of metal into powder. *Turns wood it touches into seed, which makes wood grow fast. *Turns into water particles when touches acid, thunder, magma and thunder-charged glass. *Is immune to laser and fire. Ice Ball *Freezes water (but not snow). *Turns into water ball on contact with torch, laser, fire, magma and charged glass. *Does not get destroyed by magma, but turns into water ball, which does. The ball may bounce one time off magma this way. *Turns into snow when colliding with block, metal, bomb or stone at high speeds. *Thunder and acid turns it into snow. *Jumps off water. Salt Ball *Turns into seawater ball on contact with water. *Bounces from laser beam. *Immune to fire and torch. *Magma, thunder, acid and thunder-charged glass turns it into salt. Seawater Ball * Jumps off seawater. * Turns into salt ball on contact with laser, fire, torch, or magma. * Rusts surface of metal into powder, faster that the water ball. * Turns wood, seed and vine into powder. * Does not get destroyed by magma, but turns into salt ball, which does. The ball may bounce one time off magma this way. * Turns into ice ball on contact with ice or snow. * Turns into seawater particles when destroyed by thunder, acid and thunder-charged glass. * Can absorb up to 20 dots of salt, added to the 20 needed to become a salt ball results in a maximum amount of 40 dots. The 20 additional absorbed dots reset if the ball turns into a salt ball. Fire Ball *Fire ball is affected by gravity in reverse way. In other words, it floats upward instead of falling down. *Ignites powder, seed, oil, ant, vine, gas and bird. *Erases wood, creating a tunnel through it. The borders of the tunnel are set on fire in this process. *Causes gunpowder, fireworks, C-4 and nitro to explode. *Turns into fire particles on contact with water, soapy, or acid. *Turns ice into water on contact, usually resulting in the destruction of the ball. *Immune to lighter elements. *Bounce from thunder. *Falls when stone is placed on top. Seed Ball *Less mobile than other balls. *Turns powder into seed on contact, creating wood. *Turns vine into wood on contact. *Turns into fire particles on contact with a lighter element, charged metal or charged glass. *Turns into seed particles on contact with acid. *Turns into wood ball on contact with powder while being at least partially submerged in water or seawater. Wood Ball *Turns seed into wood on contact. *Turns into fire particles on contact with fire, magma, torch, laser or laser-charged glass. *Turns into powder on contact with thunder, acid or thunder-charged glass and metal. *On contact with torch, turns into torch particles after small jump. Gunpowder Ball *Explodes on contact with a lighter element, charged metal or charged glass. *Turns into gunpowder particles after touching acid. *The ball is the equivalent of 12 dots of gunpowder. However, if 12 dots of gunpowder are ignited at once, they will create a smaller explosion than the ball would. Clone Ball *Clone balls behave differently depending on what they are cloning. *Balls cloning any powder element (or magma), except bird will leave a trail of that element behind them while in the air. While falling at an angle, the element can create a "ramp" that slows the ball's descent. *Balls cloning any liquid (except magma) and bird behave like normal balls. *Balls cloning any solid will leave a random-looking trail, similar to ant. *Balls cloning steam will "vibrate" and hover, ofte, hugging the walls. *Balls cloning thunder and laser become "charged," and have a dot in the center. Balls cloning thunder will zap any liquid they are submerged in, but have little chance of affecting solids or powders. Balls cloning laser leave a short trail of laser behind, and have different physics. Laser-clone balls tend to gravitate towards straight paths, and will accellerate much faster than normal balls. They also sometimes emit single laser beams when moving in and out of liquid. *Balls cloning fire leave a fire trail behind them, which gives them lift. Fire-clone balls can therefore jump higher than normal balls. *Balls cloning gas leave a stationary trail of gas behind. 'Fan Ball' * If anything touches fan ball, it creates wind pointed in the direction in which it is moving. * Is not destroyed by any other elements. * It passes through liquids and gases, but it reflects from powders, solids and plasmas. * Can be used to light nitro in a tight space Oil Ball * It destroys soapy. * It turns into oil after touching acid. * It starts burning after touching fire, magma, thunder, laser or torch. If a lighter element is not touching the ball constantly, it stops burning after a while. Otherwise the ball simply burns until it bursts into a few oil dots. Soapy ball * It destroys oil. * It turns into soapy after touching acid and magma. * It turns into bubbles after touching thunder. Reactions with objects *Players and fighters can kick balls. *If two balls touch, they bounce from each other, similar to the effect with Superball. *After putting some ball on fire ball, antigravity effect will be made - two balls will stop in mid air. Usage * Ball course uploads. * Used in land mines. * Light trail of gas charged clone ball. You get comet! Glitches * Water ball and seawater ball can move through laser-charged glass. * When seawater ball is imersed in water, and the water freezes, the ball will tunnel through block as an ice ball. * When ball is placed in any inflammable solid material, the ball will "fall" down and to the left or right until in an open area. The ball will "roll" on the ceiling for a few seconds. * This bug has been fixed but you can still use it, put a solid somewhere, then put block under the solid and then put any ball on that solid then it falls down. * Put a "waterball" on a piece of metal then the metal "rusts" twice as quicker than it does. You can use a saltwater ball but its not possible to make it appear in metal unless you drag the saltwater ball. * fan ball placed inside a solid will start moving at very high speed, often leading to moving though blocks. Facts * Balls used to slowly fall down when it is created inside a solid or block and can go off the screen if it is touching block. This was fixed in ver 6.7. However, if either seawater or salt ball are submersed in water and that water becomes frozen with the balls in it, the balls will fall down like it did previously. Putting a fire ball into magma will also get a similar result. Category:Powder Game objects